Ero
The fairy born in Di Lasta Glade, child of the forest. She has the power of controlling water element. She lives in Iris Elf Village with her elder sister Carlin. Tired of the mundane life in the forest, she seeks fulfillment from the unknown. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Plea❤sure * Title Attribute: Increase Restoration of water type characters in the party by 20. Story of Resonance The Bewildered Blessed Child A child blessed by the forest, Ero had an easy life without any hardship. She learned how to manipulate water element, as easily as a new bud sprouts from the ground. Up until her life reached a turning point, making Ero set off into the outside landscape. The Strange Traveler And His Notes A traveler appeared in the forest that Ero was guarding, he was wearing clothes that Ero had never seen before, and told her stories that she’d never heard before. The traveler didn’t stay for long, but he gave Ero a precious gift: A diary--a seed of curiosity. In the forest, Ero saw a stranger who called themselves a traveler. Rainbow Crystal Village forbids strangers from entering or leaving, so Ero was a little scared of strangers but she still decided to heal the traveler’s wounds. 　　During the days that Ero healed the traveler of their wounds, the traveler told her of lots of interesting stories about the outside world: animals that could cast magic, gems that shone, delicious food made from honey, beef and bread—— The words that the traveler spoke slowly became images, and then smells. It seemed as though Ero was actually able to experience those exciting adventures along with the traveler. When the traveler described the hustling and bustling city streets, Ero was completely infatuated. Ero, who had always lived in the forest, yearned for the brilliant things that the traveler had described. After being asked whether those stories and those lively streets were real or not, the traveler gave a big smile: "You ought to know where to go to find the answer to this question, don’t you? " Ero didn’t reply, but that seed of curiosity had already sprouted within her. A few days later, through the help of Ero’s healing magic, the traveler’s wounds were completely healed. He invited Ero into the forest where he had prepared a parting gift to thank her for her help. It was a diary, containing all the records of the traveler’s previous journeys. "I can see it in your eyes that you want to see the world, you’ll become a traveler like me, you can consider this as your starting guide." Ero wasn’t sure when she gave her true thoughts, she just held the book, carefully reading every page. The last few pages were written about the forest that Ero was most familiar with, the pages after it was blank. Ero looked at the traveler, puzzled. The traveler laughed and replied: "This book's yours, the next part is for you to write! " A Blank Page The white pages had not been written on, Ero didn’t know what she should write first. After thinking for a long time, the little blessed child decided to ask her friends. It had been a few days since Ero had received that notebook from the traveler but she still hadn’t added anything to the blank pages. She sat there with the book, thinking for a long time before deciding to find someone who could help her. Ero first found Leefa, Leefa always took care of her like a sister and often went out on adventures. "You often journey to the world outside don’t you? " "It’s my duty to go out on patrol for the safety of everyone in the village. " Leefa’s answer was a bit too serious for Ero, and didn’t sound right for her. Next she asked Chris, although they hadn’t spoken more than a handful of times, Ero always secretly believed that Chris and her were the same, they both wanted to go and journey to the outside world. After arriving at Chris’ place, Ero disappointedly found out that she wasn’t there. Maybe she has already gone out to find crystals. On her way back home, Ero ran into Katty and her diary was "robbed by her. Katty was extremely interested in the diary and asked Ero where it had come from, Ero reluctantly told her the story of the traveler. After listening to her story, Katty told Ero about the interesting event that had happened to her. After seeing how gleeful Katty was, Ero divulged her question that had been puzzling her the whole time. "Why do you go on journeys to the outside world? " "Because I enjoy it of course! " She replied without a moment’s thought. She did it because she enjoyed it, was it this simple? Ero saw the blank pages in the diary, Katty came over to her and asked what the blank pages were about. "You want to fill in the rest of the pages, but you don’t know what to write? That’s so Easy! " Katty took the book and jotted down: "One day, Ero met a handsome stranger who she’d never met, Ero, who had been shut away from the world, was enticed by this stranger and set off on her own journey. Ero shooed Katty away and stared at the still wet ink. "This is my journey. " Staring at the page that was not blank anymore, Ero bared a great smile. No matter what, she at least had her own first page. Category:Characters